Fast
Fast & Furious: Galactic Threat is the 2022 spinoff movie, directed by Justin Lin. It stars Vin Diesel, Cody Walker, Dwayne Johnson, Jason Statham, Michelle Rodriguez, Tyrese Gibson, Chris "Ludacris" Bridges, Lucas Black, Tego Calderón, Don Omar, Luke Evans, Kurt Russell, Nathalie Emmanuel, Scott Eastwood, and Will Smith, The movie will come out on 22 July 2022. Plot A blue planet is shown floating in a dark galaxy. A text appears on the screen that says "Zenn-La". A man is talking to a girl. The girl suddenly gets mad and storms away. The man goes to his house, where another man (presumably his father) asks about what happened, to which Norrin tells him about how she broke it off with him. Suddenly, an earthquake sound is heard, and he runs outside. Galactus is there. Galactus is about to destroy the planet, but Norrin gets Galactus to stop for a second. Norrin looks at Galactus and says that he will become Galactus' herald if Galactus spares his planet. Suddenly, a missile is launched at Galactus. Galactus rages, almost destroying the planet, when Norrin then pleads with Galactus to spare his people. Galactus accepts, and then shoots a blast of energy at Norrin, which turns him into a silver man. Galactus gives him a silver surfboard he can fly on. The girl Norrin was talking to cries and Norrin surfs up to her, telling her that everything will be okay. Galactus tells him to leave, and they leave the planet. Then, Galactus erases the memory of the Silver Surfer and destroys his planet anyway, eating it in the process. Galactus then says that it is time to head for Earth. Suddenly, a logo that says "Fast & Furious: Galactic Threat" appears. Dominic Toretto's crew (Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner, Little Nobody, Luke Hobbs, Letty Ortiz, Tego Leo, Rico Santos, Sean Bosewell, Tej Parker, Roman Pearce, Ramsey, and Deckard Shaw) are sitting in the newly rebuilt Toretto Compound, and are discussing the events of the movie "Wrack of Dormammu" Brian O'Conner dodges the cosmic blast and has an epic battle with Silver Surfer, hitting him with lightning multiple times. Silver Surfer flees, and the heroes get in the Benatar, which begins to travel to Earth. Cast * Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto * Cody Walker as Brian O'Conner * Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs * Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw * Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz * Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce * Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Tej Parker * Lucas Black as Sean Bosewell * Tego Calderón as Tego Leo * Don Omar as Rico Santos * Luke Evans as Owen Shaw * Kurt Russell as Mr. Nobody * Nathalie Emmanuel as Ramsey * Scott Eastwood as Little Nobody * Will Smith as Galactus * Tom Hanks as Julius (post-credits scene) * Rami Malek as Andy (post-credits scene) * Karen Gillan, Arthur Darvill as Amy Pond, Rory Williams (cameo scene) * Also, Justin Lin appears on a billboard in the background during a fight in New York City. Notes * Amy Pond and Rory Williams was cameo in the movie, Mia Toretto, Han, Gisele, Jack, and Brian was doesn't appear in the movie. Category:Films